Major cell types of the lung and upper airways of rabbits and rats are being isolated and used in studies of xenobiotic and endogenous substrate metabolism. Cell types being studied are Clara cells, alveolar type II cells, alveolar macrophages, ciliated cells and other tracheal cells. Some comparisons are being made with hepatocytes. Studies of metabolism and Western blotting analysis on the effects of the cell isolation procedures on the isolated cell populations are being made using antibodies to selected cytochrome P-450 isozymes and to P-450 reductase. Pulmonary cells from humans and dogs are also being prepared and analyzed for P-450 isozymes and xenobiotic metabolism.